The Dressing Room
by schizophreniaa
Summary: Елена идет за покупками с Кэролайн, которая бросает её одну в магазине. И Елена решает позвонить плохому вампирчику, чтобы он составил ей компанию. Перевод "The dressing room" by Shadow Angel5


Елена стояла посреди магазина, таращась на пустой стул. Кэролайн бросила её. И это даже не удивляло, ведь это было в её стиле. Позвонить Бонни? Нельзя, она всё еще со своим отцом. Благотворительный бал завтра, поэтому необходимо побегать по магазинам.

Так, аксессуары подобраны с помощью Кэролайн, но с поиском подходящей одеждой были проблемы. За прошедшие месяцы одиночества, она замечает, что ей многое не по душе. Слишком многое.

"Куда ты делась, Кэролайн?" Проворчала она, прижимая сумки ближе к груди. А затем достала мобильный и набрала номер, который знала наизусть. Трубка была снята после первого гудка.

"Ты звонила?" Раздался самодовольный голос, и девушка не смогла удержаться от улыбки.

"Не хотел бы ты сделать мне одолжение? Найти и убить Кэролайн." Спросила Елена почти всерьез.

"Хмм, очень заманчиво, но нет. Я знаю, как сильно ты любишь своих раздражающих друзей, и если я сделаю это, ты будешь очень сожалеть. Да и я не особо хочу становиться на _этот_ путь снова. Что на этот раз учудила эта блондинка?" Спросил Деймон.

"Оставила меня стоять посреди торгового центра. Мы ходили по магазинам для благотворительного бала. Она нашла себе великолепное платье, а когда я пыталась найти что-нибудь себе она куда-то ушла." Сказала она, подойдя к стойке, полной ярких платьев и нахмурилась, выбирая.

"О, святой шопинг. Путь к сердцу человека. А теперь серьезно: опиши мне белье, которое ты ищешь?" Елена не видела его, но могла представить, как он говорил это, прислонившись к стене со своей дерзкой ухмылкой.

"Не белье, Деймон. Платья." Исправила она, широко улыбнувшись.

"Не в моих мыслях, Елена" Он специально сделал акцент на имени, что заставило её засмеяться. Казалось, он один из немногих людей, который может поднять ей настроение. Она делает большую работу, забывая прошлое. Стефан заставил её чувствовать себя одинокой.

"Я не думаю, что ты хочешь приехать и поиграть в спасателя, не так ли, Деймон?" Спросила она сладко. Уйти домой без покупок не представлялось возможным и, поэтому, она нуждалась в компании. И больше всего, она предпочитала его компанию.

"Если я приеду сейчас то это будет, вероятно, интереснее, так как Лиз сегодня ужасно скучная и мало чего происходит. И я бы был не против небольшой вампирской потасовки."

"Мне кажется, уже достаточно борьбы!"

"А кто сказал, что я говорил о драке?" Елена услышала ухмылку в его голосе.

"Деймон." Елена правда не хотела, чтобы сцены из её головы стали реальностью.

"Елена."Он передразнил её. Ну и черт с ним. Она взяла несколько платьев с вешалки и ушла обратно в примерочную. "Я буду через несколько минут" Сказал Деймон в конце концов и повесил трубку. Елена перебирала платья, но не находила подходящим ни одно.

"Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?" Спросил продавец, окинув её взглядом.

Деймон запарковал свой Camaro на стоянке. Он мог только представить, какие вещи Елена должна примерить помимо платья. Может быть, ему стоит найти Кэролайн и поблагодарить за это. Этот день обещает быть интереснее, чем ему казалось. Он прогуливался по магазину, остановившись перед тем, в котором находилась Елена. Войдя, он огляделся.

"Нет... Я не думаю." Раздался откуда-то из глубины почти несчастный голос Елены. Он нацепил знакомую ухмылку на лицо и пошел прямо на знакомый звук. Завернув за угол, он остановился как вкопанный, пытаясь не рассмеяться. Елена была в лапах продавщицы, которая одела её в ужасное оранжевое платье, открывающее все недостатки.

Резкий взгляд Елены столкнулся со взглядом Деймона, и он знал, что она, вероятно, сейчас в беде. Елена повернула голову в его сторону на несколько секунд, а затем кассирша принесла еще одно платье, но уже ярко-зеленого цвета и в глазах девушки появилась мольба. Деймон выпрямился, пытаясь удержаться от намерений разыграть героя, спасающего даму, попавшую в беду.

"Я верю, что справлюсь с этим отсюда" Сказал он, заставляя девушку обернуться с расширившимися глазами. Он взглянула на Елену, а затем снова повернулась к Деймону.

"Думаю, это платье лучшее." Предположила продавщица, подняв платье выше. Его терпение, наконец, лопнуло, и он быстро оказался рядом с ней, наклонившись, чтобы внушить.

"Иди и следи за магазином, и не позволяй никому вернуться сюда. Ты поняла?"

"Да, но раздевалки..."

"Воспользуйся мужскими. А теперь иди" Она кивнула, и пошла обратно в центр магазина. Он закатил глаза, увидев Елену, нервно одергивающую платье.

"Ты не должен был внушать ей, Деймон."

"Самый быстрый путь получить то, что я хочу." Пожал плечами парень, и сел, вытащив стул. "Я действительно надеюсь, что ты не согласна с этим" Указав на платья, с которыми возилась девушка. Она покачала головой и вернулась обратно в примерочную.

"Она просто пыталась быть хорошей."

"У нее был козий вкус!"

"Коза?" Спросила Елена, ожидая объяснений.

"Любит есть всякую фигню, валяющуюся вокруг, независимо от того, хорошо или плохо для нее. Это платье, безусловно, плохо сидит на тебе. Очень жаль, что у них нет ничего от John Varvatos" Объяснил он, вытягивая шею, чтобы оглядеться вокруг.

Спустя несколько минут Деймону стало скучно: "Елена, ну что же так долго?"

"Я не могу найти платье, которое мне нравится."

"Женщины" Пробормотал Деймон и встал. Он подошел к ближайшей стойке и вытащил оттуда кучу одежды, откидывая не понравившуюся и откладывая остальное. Он улыбнулся, когда увидел красивое нижнее белье. Он собрал всё в кучу и бросил всё это через верх в кабинку, чем немного разозлил девушку.

Елена собрала одежду, которая упала на нее и на пол, и лицо её залилось краской, когда она взяла в руки трусики "танга". Ну конечно, должно же быть что-то, что он взял для собственного удовольствия. "Я всегда могу зайти и помочь тебе" Услышала она мягкий голос, и не смогла сдержать дрожь волнения. "Ну, Елена, сейчас ты заставляешь думать меня, что тебе по душе эта идея. Твое сердце набирает обороты" Поддразнил Деймон.

"Я просто думаю о танце" Солгала она. Это поддразнивание сделало её счастливой. Она больше не могла этого отрицать. Она влюбилась в обоих Сальваторе, но в отличии от Кэтрин, сейчас она больше любила Деймона. Он всегда привлекал её, но сейчас было иначе. Они провели так много времени вместе, и все его действия... он никогда не был неверен себе, в отличии от Стефана.

Она подняла одно из платьев, принесенных Деймоном, и померила его. Простое, чуть выше колен, небольшой V-образный вырез. Единственное, что ей не нравилось это то, что цвет сделал её волосы и взгляд немного расплывчатым.

"Ну?" Спросил он нетерпеливо. Елена отодвинула шторку и посмотрела на него.

"Я не уверена насчет цвета" Сказала она, глядя в зеркало. Глаза молодого человека блуждали по её телу. Это платье открывало хороший обзор на её красивые ноги. Деймон тяжело сглотнул, уже желая её. Этот порочный круг никогда не закончится. Он оглянулся, и вынужден был согласиться. Волосы слишком сливались с платьем.

"Следующее" Он попытался сделать свой голос твердым. Елена скользнула обратно в раздевалку. Немного осмелев, она выбрала платье, которые было еще короче. Повлияет ли это на Деймона? Заставит ли хотеть её еще больше? Гладкая, шелковистая ткань спускалась по её телу, на рукавах были оборки, а линия шеи была выше, чем у любого другого платья, а под грудью была лента с блестками. Это точно привлечет его внимание.

Деймон понимал, какое платье нужно для благотворительного бала, но ведь хуже никому не будет, если Елена померяет их. Она открыла дверь и снова посмотрела на него. Он выглядел таким милым, развалившись в кресле и свесив руки. Елена улыбнулась ему, а его взгляд заскользил по ней.

"Слишком высокая шея, давай дальше" Ей показалось, что он отклонил этот вариант слишком быстро.

"В любом случае, я не очень люблю оборки" Пробормотала она, прекрасно понимая, что Деймон слышит каждое слово. Выбросив пару неподходящих платьев, она наткнулась на что-то, похожее на ночнушку. Усмехнувшись ей пришла в голову мысль, почему бы не шокировать вампира. И она была немного удивлена от своей уверенности, а он, в свою очередь, не ожидал, что она померяет все, что будет кинуто вместе с платьями.

Ночнушка была жесткой под грудью, приподнимая её вверх. Она не была прозрачной, что не делало её менее сексуальной. Елена предположила, что эта деталь туалета неплохо сидит на ней. Она была темно-синего цвета, и напоминало ей платье, в котором она была на Мисс Мистик-Фоллс. Один из первых разов, когда она находилась вблизи Деймона.

А затем одела трусики, которые были на вешалке. Она была слишком застенчива, чтобы купить себе это. Вздохнув, она отодвинула шторку.

Когда Деймон увидел её, он выпрямился в кресле. Это было его смертью. "Это не похоже на платье для благотворительности" Все, что он смог сказать. Он, Деймон Сальваторе, потерял дар речи.

"Я не знаю, что будет удерживать меня во время бала." Появился он перед ней, с нечеловеческой скоростью.

"Елена, что точно ты делаешь?" Спросил он низким голосом.

"Меряю платья" Деймон провел по её груди тыльной стороной ладони, на что сердце девушки снова пустилось в пляс. Прилив крови в её жилах, выбивал почву из-под ног парня, и ему трудно было держать себя в руках, поэтому он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился.

"Тебе не нравится эта одежда?" Прошептала Елена, тяжело дыша. Открыв глаза, он посмотрел на нее. Та боль, которая плескалась в них пугала.

"Почему? Зачем ты поступаешь так со мной?" Гнев просачивался в его голосе, что заставило Елену сглотнуть. Рассердить парня не входило в планы. По её мнению, она была очень плоха в обольщении. Положив руку на его запястье, намереваясь откинуть её, она была опережена Деймоном, который схватил её первой и толкнул обратно в раздевалку.

"Проклятье, Елена. Я не могу так больше. Я не могу больше принадлежать тебе, ожидая когда ты решишь, что тебе нужно. Это не справедливо! Я знаю, что я сделал много ужасных вещей. Я действительно не заслуживаю прощения, но это... это просто жестоко." Свободной рукой, он потянул одну из завязок. Еще завязка, и ткань отодвинулась, выставляя на обозрение её лифчик и ложбинку между грудью.

"Деймон..." Голос вернул его к действительности заставив отодвинуться. Он смотрел на её обнаженные плечи и проклинал себя. Обычно, ему приходилось просить о любви, но на этот раз он хотел наоборот. Он хотел, чтобы его умоляли о любви, а не он. Но всегда было наоборот.

Елена почувствовала, что он отстраняется от нее. Посмотрев в его глаза, она увидела то, что не видела прежде, и это испугало её. Это напомнило уход Стефана. Но потерю Деймона, она не сможет перенести. Он стал настолько близок ей. Он стал её лучшим другом. Они стали ближе, чем когда-либо со Стефаном. Она действительно любила их обоих. Так же, как Кэтрин. Но сейчас она поняла, что может жить без Стефана.

Деймон...все мысли в голове спутались. Он спасал её столько раз, что пора вернуть ему должное. В этот момент она почувствовала себя старой Еленой. Девушка, которая начала учиться бороться с вампирами. Девушка, которая была готова пожертвовать собой, ради тех, кого она любила, и всё это было из-за человека, который стоял перед ней, выглядя таким потерянным.

"Деймон, не смей оставлять меня" Потребовала она, удивляя его.

"Я закончил быть просто другом. Я больше не могу этого делать."

"Тогда не будь им" Ответила она, глядя в эти красивые голубые глаза. Деймон не мог поверить, что она имеет ввиду. Он поднес руку к её щеке.

"Нет пути назад, Елена. Не со мной. Я не позволю." Тон его голоса был устрашающим, но она захотела его еще больше. И она просто кивнула. Он попытался найти на ее лице страх, но найдя, он начал терять контроль. Он обрушил свои губы на ее. Грубый и мягкий, сладкий, но острый. Елена возбужденно поцеловала его в ответ. И это было так правильно.

Девушка схватила его кожаную куртку и потянула вниз. Проклятая одежда. Слишком много слоев. Её кожа начала гореть, когда она почувствовала его руку на своем бедре, а его губы сильно посасывали изгиб её шеи, в результате чего там образовался засос. Он развязал остальные веревочки, оставляя её только в одном бюстгальтере.

Увидев её покрасневшее лицо, Деймон ухмыльнулся.

"Немного нетерпелива?" Дерзко спросил он, когда Елена начала стягивать его футболку.

"Просто заткнись и помоги мне" Усмехнувшись, он отпустил её ровно настолько, чтобы она смогла снять его рубашку.

Его руки блуждали по телу, что делало Елену мокрее и мокрее. "Я думаю, кто-то хочет меня" Насмехался он. Запах её возбуждения был одним из лучших ароматов, которые он когда-либо чувствовал, подумал он, проведя пальцем по её мокрым трусикам, чем вызвал несколько стонов.

"Скажи мне, Елена. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь. Сказал он, надавив чуть сильнее. Она не ответила, поэтому он засунул палец непосредственно в трусики и начал выводить круги.

"Тебя Деймон, я хочу тебя." Он нагнулся, чтобы лизнуть её шею. Свободной рукой, он дернул застежку, полностью оголяя грудь, что возбудило её еще больше. Она была еще красивее, чем он фантазировал. Ничто не может сравниться с реальной Еленой. Она услышала, как появились клыки, и наконец, скользнув пальцем в нее он слегка прикусил её чувствительные соски, что заставило Елену выдохнуть его имя.

"Что-то не так?"Спросил он осторожно. Её бедра только качнулись в ответ. Елена посмотрела на его вампирское лицо. Она заставила его потерять контроль на этой частью себя, что было странно опьяняющим. Добавив еще один палец, он ускорил темп. Она сжалась вокруг них, оповещая о приближении оргазма. Желая попробовать её вкус, он быстро опустился на колени, срывая остатки ткани, и оставляя её совершенно голой.

Елена вскрикнула, когда его язык докоснулся до её чувствительного клитора. Её вкус похож на теплый мед или на самую вкусную кровь, которую он определенно не получит в ближайшее время.

"Деймон...Пожалуйста." Взмолилась девушка. Она хотела, чтобы он заполнил её, ей необходимо, чтобы он был внутри нее. Досадно, что на нем все еще были брюки. В конце концов, он сжалился над ней, и медленно целуя её тело, он расстегнул пояс брюк и спустил их до колен. Елена беззастенчиво бросилась на него. Поцеловав его в грудь, она провела языком по его соленой плоти.

Деймон был приятно удивлен, когда она оставила след от зубов на его члене. Он не мог больше сдерживать себя, чтобы не трахнуть её. Подняв её вверх, он прижал её к стене, а его руки заскользили под задницу, чтобы приподнять девушку. Когда она почувствовала его эрекцию между своих ног, её дыхание ускорилось, и она издала стон.

"Я не могу больше ждать, Елена. Ты нужна мне." Она подалась бедрами вперед, и кончик члена проскользнул в её горячее лоно, и они застонали в унисон.

"Боже, ты такая узкая и горячая" Сказал он, положив голову на её плечи и давая ей привыкнуть к его размеру, хотя Елена была готова. Она всегда готова для него. Деймон выкрикнул проклятье, когда она начала задавать ритм, а их пальцы переплелись.

Сама того не заметив, Елена откинула голову назад, открывая вампиру свою шею, отчего клыки вампира начали болеть. "Елена..." Он начал шептать её имя, будто это была молитва. Она сразу же поняла, что ему сейчас нужно и что ей сейчас необходимо.

"Пожалуйста, Деймон... Пожалуйста, возьми мою кровь" Прошептала Елена. Он поцеловал её в шею, вонзив зубы. Укус был не такой, как в первый раз, когда Деймон укусил её. Это было далеко не так. Это было невероятное удовольствие, когда он пил её кровь. Это была связь, которой ей не хватало. Елена взглянула в зеркало, желая увидеть парня, который пил её кровь. Когда она увидела это, сотни бабочек запорхали в её желудке. Только с Деймоном она хотела занимать сексом, и не с кем больше.

Кровь Елены была как наркотик для него. Пробовав один раз, он стал зависимым. Попытки забыть о вкусе, проваливались; вкус никуда не исчезал. Он вознес его на небеса. Когда она слегка вздохнула, он оторвался от нее, и пара капель скатилась по её шее. Теперь она была полностью его, и он никогда не отдаст её.

"Я люблю тебя, Деймон" Эти слова слова довели вампира до пика, и он кончил, а затем наклонился и поцеловал её ключицу.

"Я никогда не позволю тебе уйти, Елена" Зарычал он и снова вонзил клыки в её тело, прямо над грудью, только теперь это было сделано не для того, чтобы испить её крови. Это была метка. Его метка.

Пытаясь восстановить дыхание, она позволила своей голове упасть на его грудь. И только сейчас они заметили, что дверь была открыта настежь. Её щеки покраснели, что заставило Деймона улыбнуться.

"А как насчет принуждения? Ты рада, что я это сделал?" Елена не смогла сдержаться и расхохоталась, а Деймон вошел в нее, заставив чувствовать себя полной вновь. Это должно было её смутить, но меньше всего, она чувствовала стыд. Вместо этого она улыбнулась в ответ:

"Я думаю, я нашла любимое платье."


End file.
